1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest, and more particularly to a headrest for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional headrest for vehicles a regulating mechanism for forwardly and rearwardly moving a headrest or inclining the same is provided and includes a linkage or a guide mechanism and a locking mechanism so that the width of the headrest is obliged to be large and these mechanisms can not be installed in a backrest for a middle-sized car and a small-sized car.